Their Children
by callhersnix
Summary: Willow and Tara have been together 7 years, have two kids. However they are still living in the same house they have for 10 years, the same house as Buffy, Dawn and on occasion, Spike. What'll happen with all this magic under one roof?
1. Family

Post-Chosen!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, but I do own Zachary and Lily!

* * *

"Mama? Mommy!" little Lily shouted out for her mothers, at 1 year old she didn't really say much else.

"Yes, Lily-bear?" Willow Rosenburg came rushing into her baby's room at one in the morning, not have been disturbed, she'd been awake all night. "What's wrong baby?" Lily pointed at her diaper so Willow said, "ah you made a doodoo?"

"Mom! Trying to sleep here!" 4 year old Zachary yelled from his bed the other side of the room.

"Sorry Z! Go to sleep 'kay?" Willow said through her teeth as she tried to keep the talc in her mouth while she manouvered the dirty diaper to the bin with Lily also in her arms. They tried to keep magic to a minium around the kids.

"Well it'd be a whole lot easier if you would be quiet for just a minute." He said to his mother,

"How about I give you 30 seconds okay? Starting… now!"

"Willow!" shouted Tara Rosenburg, making her way up the stairs.

"Argh Mama!" Zachary shouted again.

"Sorry honey!" Willow and Tara said simultaneously.

"What's wrong baby?" Willow whispered to her wife of 7 years.

"Just came to see what Lily needed, I didn't realise there was a party going on up here." she said, taking Lily so Willow could put the dirty diaper into the trash.

"Oh yeah, dirty diapers, spit up and noisy baby!" laughed Willow, "We're having a wail of a time, aren't we Zach?"

"Yeah," yawned Zack trying his best to be humerous, "Night Mommy, night Mama" he said, drifting off to sleep.

"Night honey," said Tara.

"Night Z" said Willow. After putting Lily to bed and turning out the light they walked over to Zachary's bed. Tara tucked him in as Willow started to sing,

''_I'm under your spell, nothing I can do, you just took my soul with you_''

"Love you mommies" he mumbled, "I love that song"

"Love you too" they whispered back. As they walked to the door of the kids' room, Willow entwined her arm around Tara's waist and kissed her forehead.

"You know what?" she asked Tara.

"What?" Tara replied, looking deep into Willow's green eyes she loved so much.

"We did good." Willow cocked her head in the direction of Lily and Zach's room and smiled then leaned into kiss Tara's mouth gently.

"Yeah, we did good." Willow kept smiling and the kissed again, more intense this time, as they walked into their room which they entered then closed the door behind them.


	2. Deal

Post-Chosen

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy but I do own Zachary and Lily!

When Dawn came in the next morning, she had a very angry Buffy figure waiting for her.

"Would you like to tell me where you've been all night?" Buffy asked, strangely calm, "or should I get a wicca, of your choice ofcourse, to get it out of you?"

"OK, I'm sorry, we all ended up sleeping at Elle's anyway so you can check with her mom if you want to."

"I shouldn't have to, you should come home when I tell you to! It's 6am, that's Six. Hours. Too. Many! I'm not a harsh guardian, I tell you to come in by midnight then you should do that, tell you what, new curfew: 9pm."

"What?" yelled Dawn, "are you crazy? I'm 23 not 12!"

"I'm in charge! Don't like it? Move out!" Buffy shouted, "what you doing all day anyway? You should be at college doing something with your life."  
"Don't give me this speech 'kay?" Dawn snapped.

"This 'speech' is your life Dawn! We can't provide for you forever, Tara and Will have their own kids now they don't need to look after you too!"

"Hang on a minute, you never went to college!" Dawn shouted.

"You _are not_ the slayer!" Buffy hissed through her teeth.

"Oh like it's so perfect. Like I really really _want _to be the Slayer!" Dawn paused for a minute then said, "so you can kill a vampire, then screw a vampire, oh then go kill another one? Oh please! Sign me up!"

"Well, prove it. Go get a job. And you can move out if you want to stay out all night." Buffy said, not shouting this time, looking her sister up and down.

"Fine, I might just do that." Dawn said. When hearing the patter of little feet behind her she turned around, "Zachary!" she smiled at the little boy who was tottering up to her with his arms out streched.

"Dawnie, Dawnie, Aunty Aunty Dawnie!" Zachary smiled rubbing his eyes, "Why were you and Aunty Buffy shouting? You haven't got your jarmies on Dawnie, wheres you been?"

"I was at a friend's house, a sleepover."

"Is that slang for se-" Buffy was cut off by Willow coming down the stairs.

"Slang for what?" Willow snapped, fully aware of what Buffy was about to say.

"S…s…s…CELEBRATION!" Buffy said, looking from Zachary to see if the 4 year old had bought the story, ofcourse he did, 'yeah that works!' thought Buffy then shot a fake smile to Willow.

"Nice save" snapped Dawn, still annoyed at her elder sister who thought she was her mother with her 9pm curfew.

"Anyway why was everybody shouting?" Willow asked, after Zachary was out of ear-shot in the kitchen with Dawn making pancakes.

"She stayed out all night." Buffy told Willow.

"Well she is 23, you know you had been out all night too when you were like 16." Willow said calmly, trying to say that in the least bitchy way possible, it seemed she was not succesful as Buffy's face went all red.

"I have a curfew, for her, for 12, it's not that bad." Buffy said, thinking back to times when she'd been out all night. Willow was right but there was no way this Slayer was going to admit to that.

"Buff…"

"What? Come on then Spike, you tell me what an appropiate curfew is for a 23 year old, can you remember when you were that age?" Buffy snapped at her sometimes-boyfriend.

"I was going to say that I think Dawn is burning pancakes but thanks for the insult all the same." Spike said in his famously British sarcastic accent.

"DAWN!"

"GOD! What now? Buffy, come on, you telling me you've never burnt pancakes before?" Dawn snapped, Zachary burst into tears and started wimpering,

"Whys is everybody shouting-ing-ing?" he said through sobs.

"Aww baby, come here. Mommy's here baby" Willow ran to her son and took him upstairs to Tara and Lily.

"Now look what you've done" Buffy and Dawn said in union, "Me?" they said again, "Yes you!"

"Girls girls please, sort it out man! Will's right Buffy, Dawn shouldn't have to come in at 12, but Dawn you should respect Buffy's authority, she's taken damn good care of you when your mother died. And I know that was harsh but you both needed to hear it." Said Spike who tried best not to get involved in his part-girlfriend Slayer and her stupid arguments.

"OK Spike you have a point, I'll respect her when she respects that I am an adult." Dawn said, looking from Buffy to the vampire she was screwing.

"Fine, new curfew: 3am. We'll take it from there. But if you ever come in later then I'll have to bump it back. Deal?" Buffy said, sticking out her hand for it to be shaken.

"Deal." Dawn said, shaking her sister's hand, "I'll go fix the pancakes."

"I'll do that, you go see if Zach's alright and tell him there's not going to be any more shouting 'kay?" Buffy asked.

"OK Buffy."Dawn said, turning to go upstairs.


	3. That's Not The Bad Bit

Post-Chosen

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy but I do own Zachary and Lily!

* * *

When Dawn got upstairs and had spoken to Zach, she asked to speak to Tara, without the company of Willow.

"Um.. sure." Tara had said, looking at Willow and back to Dawn again. "Come on, we'll go in your room shall we?"

"'Kay" Dawn said, she went into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. Tara sat on a puffy beanbag that was infront of the window but got up again when Dawn gestured for her to sit in the space next to her.

"What's wrong Dawnie, you look kinda… sad." Tara said using the pet name Zach had given her.

"I wasn't partying last night." Dawn said, looking to Tara. "I was sleeping over at Elle's, like I'd said."

"Okay, so?" Tara said, wishing she knew what was wrong with Dawn.

"And I was there with her, her boyfriend and, his… _friend_"

"Okay," Tara nodded her head as Dawn was reliving the previous night.

"Well, his friend wasn't really very, _nice_" Dawn began to cry, "he… we… we did stuff."

"Okay Dawn, did you sleep together?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the bad bit, well it is bad, but it wouldn't have been if the next bit didn't happen." Dawn moved her hair to reveal two marks on her neck, "he bit me."

* * *

Sorry it's really short, it kinda had to be. :)


	4. Zach makes perfect sense

**Post-Chosen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy but I do own Zachary and Lily!

* * *

**

"Oh Dawn" Tara's hands shot up to cover her mouth as it stretched into an O shape, "who was he?"

"He knew of Buffy." Dawn said simply, whimpering as she ran her finger over the scabs on her neck, "he didn't kill me, and I feel funny."

"Has he turned you?" Tara said bluntly, still shocked about what she'd just heard coming from the 23 year old.

"I… I… I…" Dawn said, "I think so." She collapsed into a fit of tears, not being able to keep them back now.

"Dawnie? Aunty Dawnie?" Zach came waddling into the room they were in, upset about his favourite Aunty's pain.

"Z" Dawn said, backing away from him, she was scared that now Tara knew, she wouldn't let her near her.

"Go and give Aunty Dawn a huggle, Zach." Tara said, passing Zack to Dawn, "it might make her feel better." Tara had not gone crazy, she knew Dawn would never hurt Zach, souless or otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Dawn said, looking at Tara.

"Sure," Tara said, but looking at Dawn's eyes, they seemed to turn red, just for a second, before changing back to their regular colour, "just… be careful"

Terrified to leave Zach with Dawn after the whole eye incident, she took Zach and decided to talk to Willow.

"I'm scared" Zach said when Tara and him left Dawn's room.

"Why baby?" Tara asked, holding her son's hand while he tried to explain why he was so upset.

"Aunty Dawnie's different." Zach was always a very switched on child, nothing could get past him. Tara took him downstairs so Buffy could watch him while she chatted to Will.

"I think she's just tired." Tara said, hating more than anything to lie to her children, "she'll be ok soon."

"Is you and Mommy gonna fix her?" Zach said, looking up at his Mama.

"Yeah, don't you worry, Aunty Buffy will look after you, yeah? And Uncle Spiky?"

"Yeah. Mama?" Zachary asked then he wiggled his hand to tell her to bend down so he could whisper something in her ear, "I think Aunty Dawnie and Uncle Spiky are the same."

Normally, this would have made no sense at all to the blonde, but she knew exactly what her son was talking about.


	5. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I KNOW

**Post-Chosen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy but I do own Zachary and Lily!**

Tara left Zach in the hands of Spike and Buffy. On her way to talk to Willow she stook her head into Dawn's room, there she was, sitting on her bed just staring out of the window, 'Poor girl' Tara thought. Not wanting to stop and talk agian, she carried on to her room she shared with Willow.

"Hey baby," Willow said, before Tara had even moved the door, Willow had a habit of sensing whenever Tara or their kids were near. Tara came into the room and smiled at Willow.

"Can I snuggle?" Tara asked blankly.

"Sure, what's wrong? I just put Lily for a nap." Willow said, looking at her wife to try and decide what was wrong, "come on." she opened her arms for Tara to snuggle into. "Is it what Dawn wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, something really bad has happened Will," Willow looked really sad, "oh, I'm fine." Willow's face relaxed a bit, but not totally.

"Is it Dawn?" Tara nodded, "what's she done?"

"I don't think she's done anything this time. It was what someone else did to her." Tara said.

"Did she, lose her virginity?" Willow said, judging by Tara's body language and such, Willow could see it had something to do with Dawn sleeping with someone.

"No, well I don't think she's had that for a while. But she did sleep with someone. But that's not the problem"

"Okay, so what is it Tara?"

"She was bitten," Tara said, looking up at the red haid.

"What like by a demon?" Willow said, her eyes widening.

"No, by a vampire." Tara said, beginning to really freak out.

"Shit!" Willow shouted. "Dawn bit by a vampire? And she isn't dead. So that means, oh no. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

"I know!" Tara joined in."Listen we can't tell Buffy, not just yet. I think we need to talk to Dawn, together, without Zach walking in this time."

"Okay. Oh shit!" Willow said, Tara sat up and look at Willow, "what? Now?"

"Yes Will, we need to find out what's going on, the sooner we do that, the sooner we tell Buffy." she knew her wife's weak spot was keeping things from herself and Buffy. She'd never been able to keep a secret from the two of them for long.

"Ok. Come on then."


End file.
